1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bow having limbs which have a curved cross-section and whose longitudinal edges are turned away from the bowstring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an embodiment disclosed in German Patent DE 27 16 586 A1, the bow has a wave-like cross-section in which the longitudinal edges of the bow are provided with members for absorbing the tensioning forces. Such an embodiment has the drawback that, during drawing of the bow, the waves can fold together like an accordion so that, upon forceful pulling, the longitudinal edges can be displaced beyond the center and this can sometimes cause buckling of the bow. In addition, upon increased pull on the bowstring, the bow becomes progressively more yielding than in its initial state.